The Night Watcher
These events took place when I was about 8. I started experiencing paranormal things around the age of 8, but little did I know that they would get worse than simple little scares over time. For about four years it was just your average paranormal encounters... until things took a turn for the worst. I started to see menacing beings stalking me wherever I went, not just your run of the mill ghosts or spirits... almost full out demons. One day, I was home alone for a couple of hours, and I was just playing video games on my laptop when another one of these beings appeared in front of me. I felt like it was a very angry demon... And at first I thought I was going crazy, until BOTH of my dogs, previously sleeping, looked straight at it and started barking like rabid dogs. That was the point when I became scared for my life and started praying to the God I believe in. The demon screeched and vanished forever... Or so at the time, I thought. Fastforward to three months later... I was asleep in my bed on a Thursday night during the school year sleeping peacefully when at 2:45am on the dot I woke up with that same feeling of dread. But this time it was so powerful that I felt sick to my stomach. I suddenly felt like I wasnt alone. I froze, terrified. I couldn't move by choice because I was afraid if I made ANY noise whatever it was with me would pounce. I was in a very uncomfortble position and my neck was hurting but I didnt dare move. I couldnt get to my Moms room like I had when I was a child, it would get to me before I could move an inch towards the hallway. I couldnt see because it was so dark, so I started praying again. At 4:15am, over an hour lying there in terror, the presence left. I was on nerve for a little while longer before falling asleep for about two more hours. That next Sunday night, I was sleeping peacfully again when at 2:45am again, I woke up, feeling the remnants of dread I had felt just days before. It was like this being watched me sleep then left right before I woke up. I allowed myself to doze off but I awoke again at exactly 3am. This scared me... but somehow I was able to sleep until morning with no more disturbances. The next night though... it was peaceful when I for no reason woke up at 2:45am again. As I turned to roll back over to face the opposite way of the clock, my eyes caught on this figure blocking most of the light from the streetlamp. For some more information about my house, it is a two story with all of the bedrooms on the second floor. This thing was watching me again. Once again, I froze in terror, until it faded away. I wasnt able to sleep the rest of the night, terrified thinking about how long it could have been watching me. The night after that... I was ready. I had a cross next to my bed that I could grab at a moment's notice. But that night I slept with no disturbances whatsoever, and I woke up at my normal time. The night after however, I didnt have my cross next to my bed. I woke up at, you guessed it, 2:45am with that thing in the window again. This time it had its hand pressed up against the glass. The next night it was frozen with its hand by the windowsill. Every night, it progressed with opening the window a little bit more. Yes, I closed it every morning, but still... every night it opened a little bit more. I knew it could already get inside, but for some reason it was dragging it on, feeding on my fear. The night it was supposed to get in on, I somehow convinced my Mom for me to sleep with her, even though I was twelve years old. Thats when I heard it... That thing crawling in through my window and growling with disgust that I wasnt there. Everything was quiet then. The next night I was back in my room sleeping peacefully... I woke up to almost complete darkness and glanced at my clock. 2:45am. Of course. Suddenly it was there on my bed with those awful eyes staring into my soul. I wanted to scream... I wanted to yell for my Mom... but I couldnt do anything. I watched as it took those long claws and traced them down to my stomach, never breaking eye contact with me, then stabbed his claws into my stomach, squeezing all of my organs. As it took its hands to my lungs and squeezed, hard. I started to gargle blood in my strangled attempt to scream, and as he strangled my heart everything went dark. I woke up gasping for breath and glanced at the clock. It said 2:38am. And here I am writing this just in case I dont make it, I have to go... The uneasy feeling is coming and my clock says 2:44am. (currently marked for review on creepypasta wiki. No offense to the author) Category:Demins and Debbils Category:Pages with grammar that doesn't suck Category:Crappypasta Category:Deletion Log Refugees